1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a wax melt for use in a wax warmer, and more specifically, to a composition for wax melts.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Typical wickless candle solutions include an electric warmer or a tea candle heated warmer and a plurality of wax beads designed to be heated therein. The wax beads are usually provided in a container or bag that requires the consumer to tilt and/or pour the wax beads into the warmer. The wax beads are frequently very small and may be susceptible to spilling during this process. Further, consumers frequently must purchase a significant quantity of wax beads to provide the same fragrancing benefits as a traditional candle due to the smaller size of the beads.
In other instances, a typical wickless candle solution includes a warmer and one or more wax melts. The wax melts are usually paraffin or vegetable based. Further, typical wax melts are designed to have a reasonably long shelf life so that the wax melts can be produced, shipped, and positioned in a store for future sale. To make typical wax melts, the components, including any stabilizers, are heated and blended together. After blending, the molten composition is sprayed into beads and pressed into a mold to form the wax melt. This process is typically referred to as compression molding.
The composition of wax melts typically includes a wax substrate (e.g., a paraffin wax or a vegetable wax such as soy wax), a fragrance oil, and a dye. When the dye is present in the composition, color stabilizers are also often added to the composition. The amount of fragrance oil found in wax melts generally falls between 3% and 8% of the total composition by weight. Many consumers wish for greater fragrance strength and/or a longer duration of the fragrance experience than typical wax melts provide. Increasing the percentage of fragrance oil in the wax melt is one way to increase fragrance strength and the length of time over which fragrance is noticeable. However, fragrance oil is generally the most expensive ingredient in a wax melt composition, so it must be used cost-effectively. Furthermore, the amount of fragrance oil that can be added to a wax-based composition has practical limits. For example, high loadings of fragrance oil in wax-based compositions (levels above 8% could be considered “high” by marketplace standards) can lead to syneresis, the bleeding of fragrance oil from the wax substrate.
Therefore, a need exists for a wax melt that provides greater fragrance strength for longer periods of time.